Never A Dull Moment
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: There is never a dull moment in the Devitt house! Especially when Finn is left in charge of his hyperactive two year old son. The Demon King must battle the Demon Prince!
1. Chapter 1

_A cute, fluffy oneshot with Finn as a Daddy! Because I just love seeing Finn with kids! Happy Readings!_

* * *

I groan getting out of the car, my whole body aching after being on call for the last 14 hours, getting over time in. Woo? I had been called into the hospital early to morning, before the sun was even up, to take over a shift for one of the ER nurses when she ended up being admitted to the hospital herself. While I love being a nurse, I was supposed to be on vacation this week since my husband is home from tour. It is rare we get to spend this much time together as a family and I want to enjoy it as much as possible.

Before I even walk into the house, I hear the excited squeal of my two year old son and the sound just brings a smile to my face. Even though I feel dead on my feet, just being with my husband and son helps relax me and perk me right up… well as much as one can when chasing around a two year old. I'm not delusional, I know it is not all rainbows and sunshine taking care of that boy. Thankfully he takes after his father and for the most part is a fairly shy and quiet child. Unless he has had a lot of sugar. And from the sound of his laughter, I would say he is about an hour into a sugar rush.

With a sigh, I unlock the front door and I'm barely in the house before my two year old in racing past me, laughing his head off waving something in his hand. Blinking rapidly, I quickly shut and lock the door, dropping my stuff to the floor to chase after him.

"Declan! Declan Devitt!" call after him, bringing him to a stop.

"MOMMY! I NAKEY!" he squeals out with the biggest grin I've seen.

And he is, in fact, naked. Not even a pull up on.

"I see this Declan. Why are you naked?" I try to keep a straight face but the pure joy on his face makes it really difficult to keep from laughing.

"Daddy nakey, I nakey too!"

I let a smile slip, a snort a laughter bubbles up.

"Dec, where is Daddy?"

"Ou'side! I take shurts! See Mommy! Daddy naked!"

I cover my mouth, eyes wide as I see that what my son is holding are Finn's swim shorts.

"Declan! Why do you have Daddy's swim shorts!"

Oh, it is getting harder not to laugh…wait…

"Did you say Daddy is outside?!"

He nods his head, still grinning, "YUP! I lock ou'!"

My eyes go even wider, if possible, mouth dropping as I stare at my son in shock. He locked his father out of the house… without swim shorts… okay, so maybe he takes after me a little more than I thought.

"Declan Devitt! You sit on the sofa and do not move! Mommy is going to go let Daddy back in. You cannot lock Daddy or anyone out of the house." I lightly scold.

It is hard to be mad at him when I'm trying to not laugh and I've done the same thing to my husband… Like Mommy like son.

The smile falls from my little boys face and he crawls up on the sofa, still naked, "Sowwy Mommy…"

I give him a kiss on the head, and walk through the house to the sliding door that leads from the kitchen out to the back yard. I can't help it any more, I break down laughing as I see Fergal struggling to find away to open the glass door, with only a paw patrol towel wrapped around his hips to cover himself with. Well, at least he was trying to cover himself, unlike our son who is just enjoying the freedom of no clothes.

Finn hears me laughing as his head shoots up in surprise. When he sees me doubled over in laughter, I see him glare at me, making me laugh harder.

"Not funny Love! Open da door!"

"Okay, okay… don't get your shorts in a bunch." I giggle.

He narrows those beautiful blue eyes at me. I open the door for him and move to the side, ushering him in.

"This is not funny Love."

"Oh, I beg to differ. This is hilarious Fergal! How did he… you know what. I don't think I even want to know how our two year old son got your swim shorts off of you."

"Dey fell off in de pool. He grabbed 'em for I could. Took off in de house and locked me out." I've been tryin' ta get him ta open the door for an hour."

I nod, "How much sugar did you give him?"

"W-what?! I- I didn't, I mean… I don't know. I didn't think it would be this bad."

I shake my head as he looks down guilty, "I warned you. He is a little hellion on a sugar rush. Go put clothes on, I'll wrangle the hellion to get him in clothes, and break the news that he gets no desert after supper since he has had enough sugar today. Thank fully I showered and changed before leaving the hospital. We have a long evening a head of us if we want him to go to bed anytime soon. Good news, once he crashes, he will be out all night."

I lean up and kiss Finn on the lips, "Not going to give him so much sugar next time are ya?"

"No," he mumbles, "I think found the perfect replacement for the Demon King."

I giggle more, shaking my head watching him walk away, heading to the bedroom. I head back to the living room to find my son bouncing on the sofa laughing like a maniac as he tries to jump from the sofa to the love seat. Oh to be two and still think you're indestructible.

"There is never a dull moment in the Devitt house hold. But I love my boys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt "I lost out baby" "She's hiding behind the sofa"**

 **Here is a second chapter, kind of. I just loved writing the first part so I had to do some more! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Aurora, sweetheart! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Finn calls out searching around the house.

Oh God, this is not good. His wife is going to kill him if he can't find Aurora before she gets home. Seriously, she's two, how can she be this good at hide and seek? Aren't two year olds supposed to have the attention span of a goldfish and get board with hiding after like a minute of something?

"Rora! Come on Honey. You need to come on out for Daddy. Okay? Daddy gives up, you've been hiding long enough. Mommy will be home any minute now. Rora!"

Finn is about ready to freak out by this point. He has searched the house from top to bottom and still can't find his little girl anywhere! What the hell is he going to tell his wife if he can't find their child?!

He gets down on his hands and knees ready to crawl around. Maybe if he gets lower he'll find her.

"Come on Rora. This isn't funny. Daddy really misses you Princess."

Just then the sound of keys jingling from the front door catches Finn's attention causing him to freeze where he is,

"Oh fuck…"

"Okay! Declan is at his friends house, settled and didn't even blink an eye when I left. So tonight it is just you, me, and the princess!" I shout as I enter the house, dropping my keys on the table next to the door.

I don't hear a response and wait a minute to see if I can hear where they might be.

"Finn? Rora?" I call, but still receive no answer.

I walk into the living room were I find Finn down on the floor, looking in one of the empty shelves on the entertainment center.

"Finn, what are you doing?" I ask with a raised brow.

Finn looks up at me from his position on the floor, with a guilt look and tries to smile. Oh this is not going to be good.

He stands up, wiping his pants off, and gives a forced laugh, "So um, don't panic…"

My eyes go wide and I instantly start to panic, "Oh God! Finn what happened?!"

He scratches the back of his head, "Rora and I were playing hide'n'seek and it was my turn to seek while she hid and… I may have lost our baby girl."

I close my eyes as my shoulders deflate as I give a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God!"

"What do you mean "Thank God"?! Did you now hear me! I said I lost our baby!" Finn exclaims in near hysterics.

I try not to, but it's difficult. He is just so cute.

"Why are you laughing?! Do you not care that our baby girl is missing."

I place my hands on his shoulders, placing a kiss on his lips, "I heard you say that you were playing hide'n'seek. Now, how long ago did Rora go hiding?"

Finn glances at the clock, thinking, "Uh, maybe an hour?"

I nod and move over to the sofa that is pushed up against the wall,

"Come here," I wave him over, and carefully pulling the sofa out, I point, "She's hiding behind the sofa."

And there, curled up with her thumb in her mouth is our precious two year old daughter, sound asleep.

Finn's mouth drops, "How… What… but she…. How?"

I chuckle, "she likes to hide behind the sofa. I have found her back here I don't know how many times. And in out closet. I don't know how she gets back here but she does. I'm sorry for not telling you. It's a recent things she just started doing. If it makes you feel any better, the first time it happened, I thought I lost her too." I say, wrapping my arm around his waist to comfort him, laying my head on his shoulder.

He lets out a long breath, resting his head on mine, "I was terrified that she actually got out of the house or…. God I don't know. I definitely lost a few years off my life. Between her and Declan, I'm not going to make it to see 50."

I straighten up and press a kiss to his lips, "It's okay. They keep ya on your toes. Now, why don't you pick her up and put her in her bed for a nap and then we can cuddle. I think you need a good cuddle."

Finn perks up, "Sexy cuddle?" he asks, flashing me puppy eyes,

"Fine, sexy cuddles, I'll meet you in the bedroom."

I smile at how Finn tries to quickly but carefully without disturbing the sleeping princess carry her to her bedroom. Will I ever come home to Finn taking care of the kinds and it be normal? Probably not.


End file.
